Fighting for Our Lives
by UltimateX13
Summary: In the Battleground of the Gods, a group of five immortals will find a way out. In doing so, they find themselves in a new world. One that is very... miraculous. Read & Review! *WORKING TITLE*
1. New Gods on the Block

In France, our heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir just encountered The Pharaoh, who had captured Alya to use as a sacrifice for a ritual spell. As they formed a plan on the roof, they saw The Pharaoh begin the spell.

"Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!" He bellowed. The Louvre lights up as he speaks and launches a beam of light into the air. When the beam stopped rising in the air, a golden orb formed at the top and began spreading darkness across the sky.

"I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti!" The Pharaoh continued, "Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!"

Soon, the mummies began to join in the chant, saying "Awaken Nefertiti… Awaken…"

However, neither the villain or the heroes realized that, in another world, something was about to happen that would lead to a few new odd additions to Paris.

* * *

The Arena was surprisingly empty. With no matches going on at the moment, there were no spectators in the stands. In the center of the Arena, were five individuals that were planning to escape from their depressing fate.

"It is going to be here soon." said a tall red skinned man. He wore baggy black pants, and around his waist was an ornate belt with a small cape that ended at his knees. He had a pair of shin guards on, but he had no shoes, instead putting bandages around the arcs of his feet and showing his clawed toes. He wore no shirt, instead wearing an ornate chestpiece that showed off his abs. On each arm were arm guards that matched his shin guards, each one having the design of a face in silver. Upon his head was a large crown, that allowed long black hair to flow out. He had a bushy mustache, with a pair of large fangs poking out from his lower lip. His purple eyes shone with power and honor. This was Ravana, the demon king of Lanka.

"Are you sure this will work?" a British accented voice chimed in from his right. Sitting on a rock was a woman, wearing an armored leotard. She had a pair of long, baggy sleeves attached to it, and coming from one of the sleeves was a long blade. She wore a small cape, one that just covered her butt. On each of her feet were a pair of sandals, and an ankle bracelet was on each leg. Her short brown hair was held up by an odd crest. The odd thing about the woman was the long mechanical scorpion's tail that extended out from underneath the cape. This was Serqet, the goddess of venom.

"It better." Ravana grunted, turning his head toward the woman. "If it worked for Hades, then it had better work for us as well."

"Are you so sure about that?" another British voice asked. Ravana turned to look at the speaker, eye twitching in annoyance.

Walking over was a Chinese woman, in an ornate blue long-sleeved gown. Around her waist was a purple potion flask, and her black hair was up in an odd bun, due to an even odder headdress. In her arms was the one who posed the question, a white rabbit which wore an ornate blue and golden cloth on his back. This was Chang'e, faerie of the moon, and her rabbit Jade.

"It worked for Hades because he had just put a twist on the Arena, with an added bonus." Jade continued. Chang'e nodded along with her rabbit, the mute woman not looking entirely convinced that this plan would work.

"Hopefully it works." a gruff Scandinavian accented voice said, walking over to the group. He was a dwarf, rather short next to his compatriots. He wore dark purple armor, adorned with dark grey fur around his boots, neck, and waist. On his head was a dark purple helmet, with large black horns rising out from the sides. His grey eyes were full of greed, and his long twin-braided beard fell onto his chest. In his right hand was a large purple and gold hammer, and in his left was a dark purple shield that almost matched him in height. This was Fafnir, the lord of glittering gold.

"Otherwise, this whole entire exercise is pointless." the dwarf grumbled, not very pleased with the idea of failure.

"Trust me," Ravana said. "This will work. It will know that my plan increases the entertainment value."

"Entertainment value? That thing only thinks of us as toys!" a fifth voice hissed, slithering over to the immortals. She was covered in scales that were varying shades of green, her underbelly being a shade of tan-ish white. She wore a grey and green top that was reminiscent of a bikini top, while around her waist was an odd green and grey skirt. On her right hip was a quiver of arrows, their green feathered ends poking out of the quiver. Around her neck was a golden necklace, which had a red gem in the center. On each of her arms were golden arm guards, and in her left hand was a large bow. Her hair was made of green snakes, and her face was covered by a white porcelain mask. This was Medusa, the gorgon.

"I still think that we should try and take it down." Medusa said, her golden eyes shining in anger. "It can't fight us all at once!"

"Considering the amount of power it has shown so far," Serqet said, "I doubt we could take it down even if every pantheon teamed up."

Ravana nodded in response. "This plan will work. Now be ready, it will be arriving any minute now."

Not long after the demon said that, the surrounding area was bathed in a golden glow. When it faded, a shining golden orb about the size a beach ball floated in front of the immortals.

"Greetings," Ravana said "I see that you want to know more about our idea."

The orb flashed once, signaling the demon to continue.

"Well, I'm going to go straight to the point. You view all of us as mere playthings. You bring us here from our own realms, even bringing some of us back to life, just for your own entertainment." Ravana said, "Now, how would you like to make it a bit more… interesting."

While the orb had no visible emotions, it was obviously curious. "Send the five of us to a new world. One were we are nothing but powerless mortals. Then, you bring us back once a month to fight in the Arena. If we win, then we stay in whatever world you put us in. If we lose, then you drag us back here. Quite the underdog story, wouldn't you say?" Ravana explained, before quickly adding "And you can only have us fight at least four weeks after the last match."

The orb floated in front of the group for a few minutes, before another flash blinded them. When it ended, five pieces of paper were on the ground, a pen next to each one. Each paper was covered in each of their respective languages. The immortals all grinned when they realized just what that meant.

"One more thing," Serqet said "we will need whatever money that the world we enter uses, for necessities and all that."

There was another brief flash, and the paper was a bit longer to include the new addition to the deal.

Fafnir picked up the paper, scanning it to make sure that there wasn't a form of loophole in the document. "Alright, looks like we're all set." he grunted, signing the document. The others followed suit, each signing the documents before the papers disappeared in another flash.

The orb began to shine gold, growing brighter and brighter. The immortals all covered their eyes, before being engulfed by the flash. When the flash ended, the arena was empty once more.

* * *

As the fight with the Pharaoh continued, no one noticed the sphere at the end of the beam of light flash gold and send a smaller orb off into the distance.

The orb continued its flight path, passing through the roof of an abandoned warehouse. The building was filled with a golden light, which soon dissipated. When it faded, the warehouse was now filled with five beds, a kitchen, a couch, a coffee table in front of said couch, and a large television on a stand. There was a figure in each bed, resting on top of the covers. One of the figures groaned, rising and putting a hand to his head.

"Did that really need to be painful?" Ravana grumbled, before noticing where he was. He smirked before sliding off of the bed. As he did so, he noticed that he was wearing a new set of clothes. He still wore black baggy pants, but his belt was replaced with a simple brown leather belt. He now had a shirt on, which was black and had a purple and pink fist in the center. Ravana looked at his hands and noticed his once red skin was now a light brown, similar to his brother's skin, and his nails were shorter.

Glancing over at the others, he noticed that each of them had changed slightly as well. Fafnir's helmet was gone, revealing dark brown hair in a buzz cut. He wore a simple dark purple shirt, with a green dragon design on the front. He wore dark purple jeans, and had a grey belt around his waist. His hammer and shield were nowhere to be seen.

Next to the former dwarf was Serqet. She was wearing a pair of khakis, and an orange long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was in it's usual style, but it lacked the crest to hold it up. The biggest difference was that she was now missing her tail.

Beside Serqet was Chang'e. She now wore a less ornate blue dress, that ended at her ankles, revealing a pair of short heels. Around her waist was a ribbon with a small red purse. Her hair was now in a simple bun, and the odd headpieces were gone. Jade rested next to her, no longer wearing the cloth on his back.

On the final bed rested Medusa. At least, that is what Ravana assumed. Her scales were replaced with tan skin, her top having been replaced with a grey tank top. Across her chest was the image of a cobra in green. Her odd skirt had been replaced with a more normal grey pleated skirt. She now had legs instead of a long tail, each one ending in black combat boots. Her snake hair had changed into actual hair, although it kept it's emerald green color. Her mask was missing from her face, and her bow and arrows were gone as well.

Although, another detail he noticed was that each of them had to be in their teens. Ravana guessed that his new appearance was no different than the others in that department.

"Well then," Ravana muttered. "This will be interesting." He walked over to Serqet, shaking her awake. "Serqet, wake up! It worked!"

Groaning, Serqet barely registered what Ravana had said. "Is that why I feel like I took Kukulkan's Spirit of the Nine Winds to my head?" she grumbled.

"Most likely." The demon said, turning to Fafnir. "Wake up Chang'e and Medusa, would you? I'll deal with dragon breath here."

Serqet nodded, getting off of the bed. "Oh, I like this look! Although, not having a tail will take some getting used to." She said, noticing the changes. She walked to in between the other two girls, turning toward Chang'e.

"Chang'e, wake up. The plan actually worked!" She said, as Chang'e slowly rose. Chang'e rubbed her head in pain for a moment before she noticed Jade lying next to her. She gently nudged the rabbit, who groaned before rolling over. "Please my lady, five more minutes." The rabbit yawned, falling back to sleep.

Serqet rolled her eyes at Jade. "Looks like his invincibility carried over to this new world." She said, turning around to Medusa.

"Great, his ability to talk came over as well." Fafnir groaned out, rubbing his head as he got off the bed. "I was really hoping he would turn into a normal rabbit."

Ravana smirked, standing next to Fafnir. "I somewhat agree with you." he said, before walking to the kitchen and noticing a folded up piece of paper.

"Remind me to try turning that thing to stone next time we are in the Arena." Medusa grumbled. "This did not need to hurt as much as it did."

Serqet's mouth formed into a small smile. "I think it kind of had to for you. After all, you're human again."

Medusa's eyes flew open wide with that statement. Quickly she noticed her new legs, as well has her natural hair. "I'm… human…" she muttered in surprise, her mouth turning into a giant grin.

"Before you start dancing around in happiness," Ravana's voice rang out. "I'd suggest you listen to this." He walked over with a letter. "A note from that energy." he said, unfolding the letter.

Serqet walked over and stuck her head around Ravana's shoulder. "Wait, that isn't Egyptian." She muttered. "Yet I understand it perfectly."

Ravana briefly glared at Serqet, who muttered a sorry and walked back over to the others. He cleared his throat, before reading the letter. "'Dear Immortals. You should be reading this letter upon your arrival to that universe. You may notice that this letter is in a different language than you are used to, but yet you can understand it perfectly. You're welcome. It is the language used in that country you're in, which is called France. We made it to where you can understand this language perfectly, to make the transition easier for all of you.'"

Fafnir rose an eyebrow. "Well, that was rather nice of it."

Ravana nodded before continuing, "'Your new base has all of the necessities that you may need, including working toilets and a fully stocked kitchen. There is a manual for the television on the table. Enjoy your first four weeks.'" He finished.

Serqet smiled. "Well then, this should a very fun experience." She said, before she got a quizzical look on her face. "But what exactly _is_ a television?"

* * *

AN: Hello world! It has been quite some time since I've been on the site, but this idea has been in my head for about a month now. So, I decided, why not?

Now, as far as pairings go, the only one who won't be getting a significant other is Fafnir.

That is all for now, so later!


	2. Photo Shoot

AN: Back with another update! Hope you enjoy!

This story follows the French episode timeline, so LB and Cat have only fought Stoneheart, Stormy Weather, The Bubbler, and now The Pharaoh.

Also, the reason that there was only a television guide and not a guide for anything in the kitchen is that the energy put in fully stocked kitchens where it held the gods. So, they new how to work it from prior experience.

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own SMITE or Miraculous Ladybug. If I did, I'd be a happy man.

* * *

It had been a few days since their arrival, and so far the immortals have learned little about where they were placed. Ravana had figured out how to use the television a few hours after reading the note, which allowed them to view the news. Since they'd just arrived to Paris (as they had learned the name of their new location from watching the news), they had agreed to stay hidden for a week or so to get comfortable.

Although, some have been getting rather restless as of late. "Oh, come now Ravana. You know I'm one of the most mobile immortals on the battlefield!" Serqet said, leaning arms crossed against the counter as Ravana looked into the fridge. "I could just go scout out the city and come back before anyone even noticed me!"

"No means no Serqet," he said, not looking at the woman as he pulled out a water bottle. "We need to make sure that no one has noticed the fact that this warehouse is now occupied."

"How many times have I gotten past someone before they've noticed me?" Serqet fired back.

"The answer is no, and this conversation is over." Ravana turned and looked down at the woman. "Now, go annoy Chang'e or Medusa," he said before brushing past Serqet to speak with Fafnir.

The former goddess glared at Ravana's back for a second before smirking slyly. ' _Alright Ravana, challenge accepted,_ ' she thought. Serqet noticed that Ravana was distracted by Fafnir, so she turned and snuck out the door, closing it without a sound. ' _Like I said, how many times have I sneaked past someone before?_ ' she thought with a chuckle as she made her way toward the inner city of Paris.

* * *

Serqet was in awe as she walked down the sidewalk. ' _I must say, mortals never cease to amaze me,_ ' she thought, taking in the shops and buildings. She had been walking for about an hour by now, and was sure that the others had noticed her absence. ' _Well, I'll deal with that when I get to it._ '

She came to stop by a corner. ' _And I have to say, these new horseless carriages are very impressive,_ ' Serqet thought as she saw a few cars go by. As she looked around, she noticed a park down the street. ' _Might as well go see if anything interesting is going on_ ' she shrugged faintly as she made her way down the street.

"How quaint," she muttered, reaching the park. She scanned the park, noticing a fountain in the middle and a large tent-like structure with what appeared to be odd horse statues attached to poles in it.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice called over to her. Serqet turned to see a tall man with dark reddish-brown hair and a soul patch approaching her.

"Me?" she asked, gesturing toward herself.

"Yes! Look, we need an extra for the last few photos of our photo shoot. Would you mind assisting us?" the man asked, holding up his camera.

Serqet rubbed her chin in thought for a second before shrugging. "Sure, why not. I've never gotten to pose with a model before," she said.

The man's face gained a grin as he motioned Serqet to follow him. "Wonderful! Follow me please!"

Serqet followed him over to a bench where a large man who bore a similar appearance to that of a gorilla stood holding a large white circle made of fabric. On the bench sat a blond-haired boy about her age, wearing a white overshirt with rolled up sleeves. Underneath the overshirt was a black shirt with five horizontal stripes across the chest.

"Now, go sit next to Monsieur Adrien. Monsieur Adrien, put your arm around her shoulder," he said, pointing to the bench. Serqet sat down as the boy- Adrien, the man called him- put his arm around her.

"Perfect!" the man said, taking multiple pictures of the pair before he stopped and put down his camera. "Amazing job as always M. Adrien. I'll send your father the pictures," he said as he began to pack up his equipment. "You're free to go."

Adrien stood up and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about him," he said, gesturing with his thumb over to the photographer. "He can be a bit… pushy. I'm Adrien." he continued as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"It's quite alright darling, I'm used to some attention," Serqet replied, taking Adrien's handshake. "I'm..." she paused for a second as she tried coming up with a name that mortals would use. "Serena. I'm Serena."

"I haven't seen you around the city before." Adrien said after the handshake. "Did you just move here?"

' _Better be sure to call myself Serena from now on._ ' Serena thought before answering. "Yes, my friends and I just moved here from Greece."

"Greece?" Adrien asked. "Could have fooled me. Your accent makes you sound like you moved here from England."

"Well, that would be because I was born there." she said. "My parents moved to Greece and put me in a boarding school, where I met my friends. Recently, we managed to convince our parents to let us go to an actual school. Why they didn't put us in a school in Greece, I have no idea."

"I know how you feel, kind of," Adrien replied. "I've been homeschooled for all of my life, but recently my dad allowed me to go to public school. So, which school are you going to?"

' _Shit.'_ Serena thought. "Well, that is the thing. Our parents didn't really think this through, as per usual. They didn't get the proper forms for us to enroll anywhere."

Adrien blinked in surprise before he smiled. "Oh, that is no problem. I know someone who'd probably be able to get me the forms for you! So, forms for you and how many other people?"

"Oh, that is so nice of you to go through the trouble!" Serena smiled back. "Thank you so much! I'll need five, myself included."

"It's no trouble at all," Adrien said before snapping his fingers as he thought of something. "Oh! Have you explored Paris at all?"

Serena shook her head no. "Unfortunately, our parents haven't let us out to explore the city yet. They said it was to make sure our house is good to go," she said before winking. "I've always been able to get past them quite easily."

"Then how about some friends and I show you around?" Adrien offered. "For once in my life I have nothing scheduled for tomorrow, so I'll be able to give you the forms then and you'd get to meet some of your future classmates."

"That sounds amazing!" Serena said. "Thank you for all you're doing." She then noticed the gorilla like man walk over and nod his head over to a nearby limousine.

"It's no big deal." Adrien said, before seeing the gorilla. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go. Meet us at the Eiffel Tower at 13:00 tomorrow. Good bye!" He waved as he left.

"Thanks again!" she called out as she began to leave as well. ' _I should be getting back to the base. No telling how mad Ravana is at this point._ '

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Ravana said in barely restrained anger. Like Serqet had predicted, Ravana had noticed her disappearance and was fuming. "What if someone had seen you leave?" Chang'e looked up from brushing Jade's fur as the two argued.

"They didn't!" Serqet said. "And you should be thanking me! I got us a tour of the city!"

"Oh?" Medusa said, tuning into the conversation from her bed, a book in hand. "A tour of the city?"

Serqet nodded, smiling smugly. "Yep! I met this boy, his name is Adrien, and he said that he could take us all out to meet his friends and show us around Paris! He said to meet him at the Eiffel Tower at 13:00 tomorrow! Plus he is getting us some school forms!"

"School?" Fafnir asked, getting up from watching television on the couch. "What do you mean school?"

Serqet's smug smile turned sheepish. "Well, he asked me if I went to a school around here and I said that our 'parents' messed up and forgot to enroll us." she said. "I figured it would be suspicious if I said I didn't go to school at all."

Ravana let out a grunt of discontent. "Great. So we've gotten stuck with going to mortal school." he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Although, we'll need new names." Serqet said. "Ours aren't exactly common."

Ravana sighed deeply as he looked at Serqet. "Very well. I see no way for us to get out of this." Serqet's grin began to turn smug again. "BUT! You'll be the one to figure out our names. Since you're the one who got us into this mess."

Serqet let out a sigh. "Alright, I guess I deserved that." she said before rubbing her chin in thought. "Hmmm, well, Medusa can be… Megan." Medusa hmph'd as she went back to reading.

"Fafnir can be… Frank." Fafnir let out a grunt of acknowledgement as he returned to watching television.

"Chang'e can be Caitlyn." Chang'e smiled and nodded in acceptance as she continued to brush Jade.

"Ravana, you can be… Ryan." Ravana raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure you want our names to be so similar to our real names?" he questioned.

"I figured that it would be easier to remember if they were close to our actual names." Serqet said. "After all, I chose Serena for mine."

Ravana nodded as he headed over to his dresser and grabbed his pajamas. "Well, we should get to bed then. If we are to meet this Adrien and his friends tomorrow."

Fafnir let out a sigh as he got up from the couch. "Fine." he grunted as he grabbed some pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change.

Medusa closed her book and set it down on her pillow, grabbing some pajamas of her own. "You better hurry in there Fafnir." she called after him. Chang'e giggled as she gathered her own pajamas and waited for the two to be done.

"Excuse me, Serqet." Jade called out. "Why didn't I get a new name?"

"Sorry Jade," Serqet said as she gathered up her pajamas as well. "But I didn't see any rabbits when I was exploring. So I doubt that they're allowed to roam freely without being seen as vermin."

Jade scoffed. "Vermin? Please."

Serqet simply shrugged as she started to think of what will happen tomorrow. ' _Oh, tomorrow is going to be amazing!_ '


End file.
